Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing feature rich, contextually relevant applications and services. For example, many applications and services developed for mobile devices utilize current location information, activity information, temporal information and other real-time usage or contextual data to enable various functions and features. In certain instances, different levels of achievement may be attained by the user within the application or service (e.g., unlock an extra level, activate an incentive or benefit, receive activity points) based on the amount of use and interaction of the user with the application or service via the mobile device.
Unfortunately, the level attained can be lost when the application or service is accessed from a different device or upon initial registration of the service. This results in the user having to execute the application or service as if no prior advancement was achieved. Still further, lack of access to prior activity information regarding the application or service limits the ability of the service provided to identify and suggest other related applications or services having the same or similar achievement level criteria.